Little Crimes
by amazonfire
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are on a mission but visiting a place from the past might prove more of a problem than the Warrior Princess has in mind. Set between second and third season. Drama/Romance Adventure
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Regretfully I do not own any rights to Xena Gods I wish I did.

Note; This story may contain elements of sex and violence so dont read on if this will offend.

Little Crimes. Chapter 1

"So where are we going and just why are we in such a hurry?" Gabrielle groaned they had been rideing since early dawn and now the sun was high above them and Xena hadnt said a thing about why she started this breakneck ride. Xena grinned, " I wondered how long it would take you." she reined in Argo to a walk and rest the horse."Hey a bard, has to know things." Gabrielle said grumpily and shifted uncomfortably in the saddle. Xena said,"King Clydemes message said pirates are raiding his coastal setlements, he`s asked us to..." Gabrielle went pale. "Pirates! that would mean the sea, Xena you promised, no ships, you know what it does to me" Xena sighed," The pirates raid these shores, we wont need to sail unless they escape and I wont let them do that." Gabrielle shifted again." Oh right,so where are we then?" she said thinking she would`nt be able to sit after this. Xena shrugged."Dont know, never been before" she noticed Gabrielle`s discomfort and hid her grin and spurred Argo on. The land was mostly olive groves and villages, they saw few people on their way then it changed to a more rugged wilder landscape of scrub and rock

Xena slowed Argo again and this time Gabrielle took her chance to get down careful not to give away she was actually hurting Xena got down too."Saddle sore?" Gabrielle lied. "I`m fine." Xena almost laughed aloud as Gabrielle went ahead up the riseing slope Xena ran and caught up and grabbed her back and held her before she went over the cliff that fell away suddenly in a huge horseshoe shaped cove with a deep clear blue water going out to sea. Gabrielle shuddered at the drop and then exclaimed, "Oh how beautiful." In wonder as she looked to open sea on her right and a town nestled into the level part of the bowl on her left. She turned to Xena and saw she had turned as if to stone. "Are you ok?"Now it was Xena`s turn to lie "Nothing, nothing." Bad memories filled Xena`s head, memories she had hoped never to revisit. Great that`s all I need and she thorght to avoid the place and then something caught her eye and drove out any thorght of that. A long sleak ship with a ram and a catapault was trying to come through the horns of the cove. The tide going out wasnt makeing it easy for the sailors straining at the oars. Xena swore" They need help." Gabrielle said. " Well they wont get it from us, their pirates." Xena growled and pushed Gabrielle on to Argo." Get down there and warn them of the danger." she shouted then slapped Argo on the rump and watched as they raced off to the town. Xena turned back to the ship looking to throw the chakram but she couldnt find the right angle and she gave up and began to run to the town herself. The ridge was makeing Gabrielle feel giddy, she gripped the saddle and held on as she desended down the cliffside and desperately tried to lean with the horse as she carrered downhill, then leveling out to the road Argo raced for the gates and covered the doseing sentry in dust as she flew past and came to a stop. Gabrielle slid down and on shakey legs and ran to the gateman."Pirates, danger raise the alarm" she cried." The sentry called."Where girl?" Gabrielle pointed out to the bay. "There." The sentry rang the alarm bell and started pulling at the heavy gates as the millitia spilled out from the barracks and took up their stations along the wall. A portly man in a long robe came running and demanded to know what was going on. "I`m the mayor, who are you to give us orders?" he shouted angrily and Gabrielle pointed."Pirates." he looked saw the ship then he saw the woman running toward them and he gave a strangled cry." Oh no not Xena."

Gabrielle climbed the steps following the mayor to the top of the wall."You dont understand Xena`s not with them." The man only stared at her with a look of curiosity. " Who are you anyway?" he said." My name is Gabrielle and we`ve come to help you" The mayor scowled and shouted to the soldiers." Stop her" Gabrielle looked out and saw Xena running straight and hard towards the town then she began to scale the wall hand over hand. The soldiers jabbed with their swords and pikes but they couldnt get at her and she swung over the top landing in front of Gabrielle and the mayor fell to his knees in fear." Princess have mercy, I didnt mean it." he cried. Xena grabbed a handfull of robe and pulled him up. Suddenly she was in his face." Cut the crap. Yes you did and we both know your not pleased to see me. We need to talk." They walked along the narrow street the mayor in front and with the millitia captain who had insisted on comeing too. Gabrielle nudged Xena out of her thorghts." Princess?" Xena grimaced," Before you ask yes I`ve been here, I didnt know the land because I came by sea." Gabrielle nodded." When was that?" Gabrielle asked giveing Xena `that` look, the one Xena knew meant the bard wasnt going to be put off." Before Hercules, and you." Xena said flatly, finding this difficult. Gabrielle thorght, it was when Xena was bad an evil warlord intent only on conquest she realised and she pointed to the mayor." Boromia." Xena said " Davos." indicating the captain before Gabrielle went to ask more then Xena pushed her back as a sudden commotion ahead of them and a man with wild fawn colour hair crashed through the two men brandishing a long knife. Screaming he lunged at Xena missing and furiously tried again, she positioned herself in front of Gabrielle, caught his arm turned the blade aside and slammed the man into the stonework of a building knocking the breath and the fight out of him."JARRED, What are you doing? you could have been killed." The mayor shouted and kept looking at Xena, fearing she would hurt the crazy hothead." Better than being a slave why didnt you kill the bitch." Jarred shouted rubbing his arm. Xena pushed him ahead of her." He`d be dead thats why, and watch who you call bitch. I might bite next time." Jarred sneered." Oh yeah and you would like that." Xena gave him a push." C`mon you`d better hear this as well."

They got to the Basilica the traditional meeting place and town law court and walked in. Xena noticed it was a shabby reflection to how she remembered it being as she told them why she was there, at the king`s orders to stop and hold the raiders long enough for the king`s army to get there. She explained the problem of the pirates escapeing before the army could stop them and Gabrielle saw there was an exchange of looks between the the two officials. This wasnt good she thorght worridly." Princess, you say these men are not under your command ?" Boromia asked with a sideways look to Gabrielle wondering what in Hades was a girl doing in Xena`s company? Xena answered calmly. " No they are not, and dont fool yourselves, you cant negotiate with them so keep the gates shut. They, I am not here to take over again it will only be til Clydemes gets here."Jarred groaned." This is crazy she`s lying, we dont know that he will come, it`s just a trick again can`t you see that?" he scowled furiously at her. Xena leant close to him." Alright do you want them coming in and takeing whatever they want? surely you remember what that was like dont you." she said (as if they needed any reminding ) and there was an uncomfortable silence in the large captain looked dispondently at Boromia. " I dont know how to do this and we are undermanned as it is." Boromia sighed and with resignation he looked sadly at the man then he turned to Xena." You have command Princess."

Jarred threw up his hands exasperated." Fools, idiots, She`ll get us all killed." Then he pushed past Gabrielle and left the hall but he came back and whispered in Boromia`s ear Xena watched the men." I think you had better come outside." Boromia said. A large crowd had gathered hearing a rumour the Warrior Princess had returned and learning there was trouble of some kind they had come to the the mayor somebody shouted." Boromia what`s happening I heard Xena was here?" the man`s voice faded when he saw the women warrior and Boromia waved their attention. " The Princess Xena has warned us the ship in the cove are pirates and we are besieged and she has offered to lead us in our defence." There was silence. Everyone stared at them as Boromia went on." We will need more men on the wall to fight." Nobody spoke and there was an odd feeling, as the people continued to stare at Xena." We will also need people to fight fires and help with the wounded." Boromia went on clearly but still nobody said anything in reply they just stared at him with the same look as they gave silence was so thick Gabrielle thorght Xena could have cut it with her sword. Nobody moved, nobody spoke and the feeling that hung in the air made her extreamly uncomfortable. Boromia kept looking at Xena expecting trouble from them or her Gabrielle wasnt sure which. But as Xena didnt make any move either he turned to the captain who took his signal and began to go round the crowd picking the men and women he wanted. Boromia walked to an older woman with silver almost white hair and asked her to set up a medical group but he wasnt sure she was takeing any notice as he talked quietly to her for she never took her eyes off Xena. Her face looked calm but her expression was hard and Gabrielle shuddered inwardly. Xena suddenly turned to Gabrielle. " I have things to do, stay with Boromia." she said tightly and wouldnt meet her eyes then went to Davos and marched away with him. The people watched her go.

Suddenly the crowd erupted into a cacophony of sound. What`s going on? what`s going to happen to us? Is Xena in charge,even where all going to die rose up in the square. Boromia answered queations calmed fears and explained as best he finally he got them to disperse to homes or to start on tasks. For a moment Gabrielle was stunned, why had Xena done that? It was obvious they all hated and feared her and she had done nothing to aleviate that and she had tried to hide it from her. This was worse than she thorght." Boromia where can we find a room? now it seems we are staying." He turned and looked suprised." Why In her rooms of course." he pointed to a two storey building across the square."There. It will be made ready for you." he said stiffly, Gabrielle went to say there was no need for that but she saw it was best to just accept it." You called Xena Princess, but Clydemes is king here." Boromia glared." The Princess Xena conquered us by force of arms, she rules Patolis and until I learn otherwise she still does." Gabrielle shook her head." No she wouldnt claim that. King Clydemes asked us to fight the pirates it was only by accident that we came here." The mayor laughed drily. " Clydemes is`nt here and nor his army, but Xena is and them. As for Clydemes I doubt he has even heard of us. His father was king when she came three years ago with the same story except the pirates then were hers, we sent messages for help but he never came. As you see our millitia are no match against warriors like Xena and we were taken, simple as that. So excuse me if I dont believe her or you." He bowed curtly and turned away." Then why are you doing what she asks if you dont believe her?" Gabrielle asked. The mayor sighed." Because little girl she`ll kill us or they will, same difference anyway. I`m no fool and I dont want to get scewered so I think it`s better with Xena than them." Gabrielle sighed." Xena wont do that she really is here to help you and those men really are not hers. I wish you would believe that." Boromia shrugged. " It dosent matter what I believe. I have to think what is best for Patolis." Gabrielle nodded." I can understand that and I would like to help if I may." she said " What are you doing with Xena an innocent like you?" he looked at her with interest and Gabrielle smiled," We are friends." she said thinking she was going to have a few words to say to her "friend" when she saw her next. Boromia`s eyebrows shot up." I wouldnt say that too loudly round here my girl it`s likely to get you in trouble. Come on then if you must I could do with the help."

What an awful mess Gabrielle thorght as she walked along. She really wished she`d had the chance to talk to Xena about this. She had thorght it was just a simple case of busting a few heads and takeing out a bunch of pirates. Now it had got a lot more complicated. There was Clydemes, a new untried king but already seen as inafectual and not able to secure his own territrories. Then there was Boromia, unpopular with his people because he was too scared of Xena to disobey when he ought to have arrested her. Davos was simply out of his depth, a good soldier but he only knew how to take orders and like the mayor he no more trusted Xena than the others and he accepted that they had a better chance of defending Patolis with Xena leading them. But then there was a deeper problem like Jarred and that strange looking woman and Xena was at the heart of that and she had acted oddly too. What had Xena done to them? It had to be bad, it could only be bad. Gabrielle thorght Oh gods what a mess.

This is my first written work and would like any feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Silvermoonlight GJ for her generosity of spirit and the cover.

Thanks to Zelwika for following. Disclaimer: I dont own any rights to Xena, she belongs to Universal/MCA

Note:This story may contain sex and violence and love between women.

2

Davos left Xena at the stables and went on with the new recruits to get them fitted and armed while she arranged with the stable owner for a stall and feed for Argo and after she saw the horse settled she went on to where the messenger birds were kept. She moved fast accross town and once she closed the door on the coop and was alone she could vent her feelings Xena angrily slammed the wall with her fists several times in furious rage. Panicked the birds flew around seeking to escape and Xena stood back and swallowed down hard and told herself to calm down and gradually the birds began to settle again. Xena hadnt and as she wote the message and gently captured a bird she was still seathing. What a total fuck, she hadnt done anything right just stood there like a looming vulture ready to pick over the bones or finish the job. She tied the message to the bird`s leg and walked up to the roof and let it go and It circled before dissapearing from sight and she turned for the steps. To the victor the spoils the claim of warriors, and Xena had even believed that, for a while. Now it wasnt even a decent excuse she had been a cruel petty tyrant.

She hadnt expected to see Patolis that had been a suprise and Boromia and Davos behaviour hadnt been unexpected she had scared them witless then and they were scared of her nuw, but seeing Jarred and especially Sara had sent a cold shiver down her spine. The shame of it all hit her as she remembered. She had used Jarred and the best looking men as bed slaves she wanted to control him because he wasnt afraid of her but Jarred was also a remarkable artist woodcutter and potter and Xena also wanted to make use of his talents. She had carefully avoided haveing serious relationships with anyone since they had all been bad mistakes of one kind or another. Betrayal, unwanted pregnancy, attempts to kill her, she had even been a whore to advance her ambition but it had all ended badly for her and now Xena was suffering another kind of problem, a lonely bed and acute frustration as her many sleepless nights were proveing. So, Xena decided she wanted only the best bits of a man without the trouble that went with them, and she ordered Jarred to make them. At first Jarred refused both of her proposals not realiseing Xena didnt accept refusals especially from someone like him. " I`m not your sex toy and I wont make any for you." he said defiantly but Xena didnt care she had already found his weakness, his lover Sara. Stung by his words Xena would make him pay for it and she threatened to have Sara raped by her men. It was enough to make him him comply to her demands and Xena took full advantage forceing him to satisfy her every wish. The story quickly spread around the town that Jarred was one of Xena`s `chosen` and felt ashamed at the ribald jokes and jibes he got for giving in so easily.

It wasnt long after Xena learned Jarred was rallying the townsfolk against her and there had been other incedents like nearly loseing her ship that angered Xena, furious she had him severly punished, and vengefully poor Sara was given over to her sailors. Oddly the young woman`s beautiful dark red silky hair had turned completely white as if to tell the world of what she had suffered. It was widely known that Xena had been resposible for that and there had been a lot of talk but after there were no more incedents and no banter about what went on behind the closed door of the Warrior Princess`s bedchamber. Xena spent the whole winter in Patolis in that time she repaired her ship and once the spring came she left, takeing with her the wealth and goods Patolis had amassed during the trade season leaveing it with nothing.

Xena groaned how could she have been so blind, how but how could she put it right? Nothing short of dying in battle. Xena thorght grimly but that didnt seem right either it was nothing but an easy way out. No there had to be another way, the Patolians had lived with this and she had to do something more than just die. But what? Then Xena was struck by another thorght. How was she going to explain all this to Gabrielle? The bard saw beauty and love in everything and didnt see how people could be so hurt they would want vengence, and she could just imagine who would want that. Xena knew Gabrielle wouldnt understand and would try to plead clemancy for her. She couldnt let her do that the Patolians had gone through enough without haveing Gabrielle speaking up for her it just wouldnt be right. But the worst of all this was going to hurt the bard. Wasnt there any way out of that either? she walked down the steps still lost in thorght and headed for the wall she didnt notice the people she passed bowing to her as she walked was a nightmare and it was of her own makeing.

All the men were watching as she approached the steps to the walkway and as she ran up the steps and looked out toward the pirates she felt the wave of hate at her back. The men below were busy running to the forest and back with wood and she could hear them jokeing and laughing as they worked. Repairs, Xena thorght. A very fair skinned man stood apart looking to the town and she guessed he was the captain. He was talking to another who`s back was turned and she spun round to the militia aware that he would be able to see her." I know you remember and I can guess what you think of me." A low angry rumble from the men answered her and Davos turned to watch the pirates as he he saw now all eyes were on Xena and he thorght someone should be keeping an eye on them. Xena jabbed her thumb at the beach." But it`s not me you got to be thinking about right now, it`s them and what they`ll do to your wives, your sons, daughters and friends if they get in here." A grizzled old hand growled. " She`s right, like it or not we need her or we`re all dead." Another said." We`er all dead anyway we`er not fighters." Xena answered. " Yes we are dead unless we fight them." They looked at each other then one of them said " You think we got a chance ?" Xena grinned." There is always a chance but if you give in to them they will distroy Patolis and everyone here." she said and the men glanced at each other the worry and fear etching lines in their faces. Xena let her voice carry. " Were not going let those sons of Baccae take what they want. Your going to protect your families AND WERE GOING TO TAKE THEM OUT." She shouted and the men gave a cheer suddenly boyed up by her words. " They wont get in Xena. We`ll do em. Hail XENA." They shouted and the captain nodded to her. " What are your orders Princess?" Xena looked back to the men on the beach. " They wont bother us just yet that gives us time. When does the tide change?" The captain grinned seeing what she was getting at. " Not til late morning." Xena said. " Good, split the men to rotate duties every four candle marks one takes a rest and see that he is fed. We shall have to keep a watch on them. " He nodded. "It will be done." he said.

Gabrielle had taken a break from helping a team of some women cut strips of linen for bandages. She told Boromia she was going to get some air and as she past she saw the woman with white hair by the couldren boiling the linen and noticed she was a lot younger than she first appeared. Their eyes met and the woman gave her a look that would have frozen Tartarus. The woman knew she was friends with Xena and had seen her come out of the meeting hall with the warrior she made it plain she saw Gabrielle as an enemy. Thinking about that she walked a little way and then saw Jarred coming out of a tavern a little unsteady on his feet and followed him down the narrow streets until he came to a building amongst empty warehouses in a rundown area and went inside. Gabrielle pushed open the door and found she was in a shop. There were a variety of hand made pots, jars and statuettes of the pantheon carved in wood and painted handsomely in soft muted earthy colours and lifelike tones arranged along shelves. On the far wall were other lifelike figures, erect penis` and other erotica probably for Dionysis worship festivals and she blushed and moved on quickly. Ares also looked too real for comfort, then she saw Aphrodite and smiled at the figure. Gabrielle said to herself."She`d like that. " Jarred appeared from behind the workshop curtain and Gabrielle spun round almost knocking over the wares with her staff. He was handsome looking even with his hard expression. " Hey watch it, Special offer two for one on selected items five dena." his voice slurred a little drunkenly and Gabrielle handed him the coins without thinking and she pointed to the goddess." These are beautiful, did you make them?" Jarred shrugged and gave her a wrapped package and without looking at it Gabrielle put it in her bag." Much good it does me when no ships take my goods anymore and none come here except raiders. Like your friend Xena." he snarled the hated name." Call yourself a bard your lies are making her out a hero." he said and Gabrielle realised he knew who she was." I dont lie or do fiction." she said huffily." What I write about Xena is true, she helps people." Jarred laughed and clapped his hands in a parody of applause." Very good, she`s taught you well. Did she tell you I had to bed her and please her every whim. No? Or the women she had made whores of to satisfy the lust of her men? I suppose not well take a good look bard of Xena and write this if you dare." he suddenly didnt sound drunk anymore and pulled up his shirt and turned around. Long ugly white scars ran across his back, he had been whipped or beaten with a rod of some kind. " Not pretty is it. She fired our ships, we couldnt escape or get help and we were forced to submit to her will. The men she wanted she used for her pleasure and the women she gave to her soldiers and any who stood against her were "punished" and when she left she took everything we had of value." Gabrielle was horrified and for a moment she was stunned. "That`s horrible, I know she was bad and I can understand how you would want justice." Jarred sneered. " What would you know of justice?" Gabrielle looked him straight in the eye. " I know without it you can never be truly get over it but it seems to me you seem to only want revenge." Jarred grinned." Revenge yeah I like the sound of that." Gabrielle looked sadly at the man "Callisto went mad seeking revenge and it distroyed her in the end and she killed many people who had done nothing to her. I`m sorry for what happend to you but really revenge is not the answer at least with justice you can learn to forgive and get on with your life." Jarred snorted angrily. " How dare you I dont want to forgive her." Gabrielle turned and walked out the shop and she heard him shouting as she went down the street. " I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HER. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HER."

Davos listened to Xena outlineing the plan and watched her fingering the map and nodded in agreement at the places she pointed out to him. When she had finished she looked up at him from the desk." Why did you say you didnt know what to do when you were pretty good at holding me off if I remember rightly." Davos reddened." You saw the men, too old or too young and inexperianced and those I`ve picked dont want to fight. I knew you could pull them together better than I could Princess." Xena winced, hearing her title was becoming a tad annoying but she held off from saying so." So you didnt want to be responsable and used me." she said. Davos grinned ruefully." I once heard you say if it works use it. So I did." Xena laughed." I get it if this fails you wont get the blame because I`m the one giveing the orders." she said. " That`s right Princess." the millitia man said.

It was almost dusk by the time Gabrielle got back to the work area she had taken two wrong turns and got lost in the rabbit warren of streets and now she was hot tired and hungry. She found a cook shop and bought four bread rolls filled with strips of grilled goat and peppers and large bunch of grapes. She didnt feel like returning to cutting up bandages and being stared at again by the other women and she groaned inwardly when she saw Boromia coming toward her with an older woman and couple of younger ones in tow carrying brooms and cloths." Your rooms are ready for you now." he said and the older one snorted." Yeah and a right job it was too." Boromia hushed her with a wave of his hand. " I can take you there if you want." he said and Gabrielle said. " Thank you I would like to take a rest."

He led her along the narrow streets until they and they came out into the square and then opened the door and climed the steps to the first floor apartment and opened that door into a plush and richly furnished reception room and he lit the logs in the firepit. " If that will be all I shall be getting on." he said. Truthfully he didnt like being around Xena, or her little friend much because he was frightened of the warrior and the girl friend for all her nice demeaner was a spy for her. Alone now Gabrielle grabbed one of the rolls and ate it quickly and then she explored the place. A pleasant bathing room complete with drying cloths ready for use in the best linens, three large bedrooms and in the best quality of furnishings and covers and the main room she had already seen it all looked fit for a King, or a Princess. There was just one thing about the place it smelled a little bit musty as if it had been locked up and left for some time. It was clean and the windows were slightly open to allow for fresh air but she knew that was very recently went back to the main room and sat by the fire ate her second bread roll and helped herself to a few grapes and stared into the fire and hoped Xena would come.

Xena had enough of watching the men on the beach they looked to be settling for the night and they had struck torches and fires in the darkness. Patolis was lit up as well so there wasnt any chance of a sneak attack but Xena told the men to stay alert. She was tired and hungry and most of all she wanted to talk to Gabrielle. When Boromia told her where the bard was she thorght she had ought to have talked to Gabrielle sooner. Xena entered the apartment with some trepidation and then found the girl curled up in front of the fire snoreing soundly. Xena ate the food hungrily then gently picked Gabrielle up in her arms and carried her to a bedroom. The talk will wait she thorght and laid her carefully on the bed Gabrielle mumbled sleepily." i love you Xena." Xena laid down beside her and kissed her lips " I love you too." Then they fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Morning came and the sun hit the tips of the rooftops and began to burn the mist off that had rolled in overnight. The men on the wall changed shift and Davos swigged from his water skin and watched the man rise out of his bedroll on the beach and stretch his limbs in the cold bright air and then he began to wake his compatriots. Davos turned to his men." Right, be on your metal their wakeing." then he saw Xena." They didnt try anything in the night." Xena nodded " Do your rounds and make sure. We dont want any suprises." she said.

Gabrielle woke with a yawn and saw the long crumpled impression beside her on the bed and guessed who had been there in the night. So it hadnt been a dream and now she had missed her. then she ran her hand over the sheet and felt the warrior`s faint warmth there. Not too long ago she thorght and then got out of bed brushed down her crumpled tunic and grabbed her staff leaning against the wall. She didnt want to return to the healer`s group so she thorght she would go to see Boromia and discuss joining the defence in some other way and left the apartment in search of the mayor.

Across town Jarred was also awake, in fact he had hardly slept at all, the memories the little bard had brought up had put paid to that and he`d spent most of the night at his bench working on his latest creation with a thin chisel for defineing the face of the goddess but this time his work did not calm him. Xena had killed their love as easily as if she had thrust her sword into Sara and he mourned her as if she had died instead of the love he had lost." I`ll make her pay for that." he muttered to himself and then saw, in the face of the figurine, not the woman he loved but Xena, the woman he hated and he threw the figurine across the room.

Boromia joined Xena and Davos and he looked scared." Is it time? " she looked and nodded and Boromia said." As you wish Princess." Xena rounded on him really fed up with it now." Dont call me that I dont like it. I`m just Xena." she said angrily and Boromia paled visibly. Davos was confused by her sudden outburst and turned to the pirates. The captain and his second were walking toward the town and stopped before the gates just close enough be heard. To Xena the second man was the one she had seen from the back he looked famillier now, a rather nasty bit of human crud called Miklos, he was a warrior with a bad attitude where women were concerned. He raised his hand in salute." Hail Xena; Princess. Didnt know you was here." he said grinning though Xena doubted he was as happy at seeing her as he was pretending." My captain Edric is a famed warrior seaman from the north." No wonder he`s so pale Xena thorght looking at him. He must be a Viking, and he glared back with eyes like a pale dead fish. Nasty Xena thorght as Miklos went on. " He wonders why you have closed your gates to us and refuse us entry." Xena called back." Never heard of your captain but I know you and I wont do buisness with scum." Miklos smile faded as he interpreted to Edric. His expression didnt change, he strung an arrow to his bow and fired. Deftly Xena caught it and snapped it in half. " Get ready Davos." she said and the captain drew his sword. Boromia looked nervously at Xena." Princ...Are you sure?" Xena smiled at him. " Yes. Now go and be useful somewhere else. and Boromia, I`m sorry I yelled at you just now, now get out of here." The mayor looked surprised and then happy to get away and he ran hunched over for the steps.

Miklos put two fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply and a group of men came out of the forest dragging a smaller catapault along the road. Oh great how had she missed that? they had cut new crossbeams and fitted the cup from the weapon on ship. On board it hadnt been a problem but now it was level and closer to the town it posed a serious threat and the pirates began to load and fire. Xena shouted." Take cover." Boulders and rocks of all sizes flew over and depending on the weight crashed into the wall or landed in the streets and houses plus the pirates fired arrows and javlins and kept the defenders behind their shields, the town was takeing a pounding Xena and the soldiers were hunched waiting for a break. The experianced men wanted to use their slings and bows but the pirates ran back out of range and it would have wasted their weaponry trying to get at them while Davos kept the raw novices calm under the withering attack.

Gabrielle had to stop and dodge the raining boulders and other missiles in the chaos of the street and then she saw a man wounded in the leg by an arrow and tried to help him up she struggled as he was big and too heavy for her. She was joined suddenly by the white haired woman and she pulled on the man`s other arm and between them they got him upright and together they got him to the healer`s. The two women exchanged looks briefly and Gabrielle realized that something had changed in the way she was looking at her then the woman turned and began working on the wounded this was no time to talk and Gabrielle picked up her staff and ran. I`ve got to get to Xena she thorght. Jarred had been in the shadows trying not to be seen by either of the two women he had been following Gabrielle and as soon as she ran off he followed her staying well out of view.

Edric began to think it was takeing too long and told Miklos to order the men on the catapault to throw the oil pots as well as the rocks and they began crashing into the town spreading fire wherever they landed. Below in the streets people were running about with water buckets and beating out the fires with anything they could lay their hands on. Xena growled." I hate fire bombs." but she was pleased now because she could do something, and she rose up and aimed the chakram at the catapault just as it was going to loose another fire bomb. The circular blade flew, hit the cup and broke the pot soaking the catapault in oil and a shower of sparks caught and it was engulfed down to the base in fire. Whilst the chakram flew back to Xena`s hand the men on the wall cheered the sudden change of fortune.

Then Xena saw Patolis`s secret and hidden strength. Suddenly the tide came into the cove raceing with a rushing unstoppable force and started to lift the pirate`s vessel off the sand and push it toward the rock face. Seeing what was happening Edric screamed at his men to save his ship and a few men jumped into the fast riseing foam and tried to rescue the ship before it was run onto the men managed to climb up the ship`s side and then they took to the oars while the others went under and were quickly drowned.

Caught on land and with nowhere to go it was the last straw to the Viking. Edric screamed at his men to take the town. In minuets he had seen his catapault distroyed and his ship put in danger and he jumped up and down madly shouting in his native tongue." BRING THE WOMAN TO ME." The trouble was only Miklos could understand him but the crewmen charged anyway, some for the gates with the last of the flameing oil pots, the others for the wall throwing grappling hooks and they began climbing. They quickly got to the top of the walkway and then the fighting really began.

Where in Hades was Clydemes? He should be here Xena thorght furiously as she drew her sword. Xena cut one man`s arm as he got close and kicked another one in the head and then another ran at her and she slashed his belly and he went down gushing blood. Davos was takeing on two together and the old warrior was fighting well dispite his years. But they were loseing, the pirates were battle hardened whereas the millitia were mostly untrained. Xena realised she had to get down on the sand and get the captain to end this and she ran to the wall and grabbing one of the grappling ropes she sailed down and landed on the beach. Then Xena ran for the Viking captain and Miklos.

At the cheer Gabrielle ran for the wall and just reached the top only to see Xena disappear over the wall." Xena." she screamed but there was no time to stop and think, a man in dirty leathers ran at her and she sideswiped him with the staff over his head. Then someone grabbed her from behind and put his knife to her throat," Hold still little fool." Jarred breathed into her ear. Gabrielle gave a startled cry as she struggled to break free and Xena stopped and turned to see Gabrielle in danger, she threw her chakram at Jarred. It flew up and struck Jarred`s blade and he dropped it and Gabrielle ran her boot down his shin and he gave a yell and let go of her. She wheeled round and hooked the staff behind Jarred`s legs and swept him off his feet." Dont move." she said ramming the staff end in his gut makeing him wheese. Xena caught the returning blade and ran on.

Then suddenly they all heard the sound of a hunting horn. The king`s army suddenly appeared out of the forest with banners flying and armour shineing. Edric and Miklos saw that it was over now, there was no chance of getting in the town or takeing hostages and they ran for the ship even though it was still in trouble. It was their only means of escape to them and with Xena giveing chase they thorght it was their best if not their only chance. The men on the wall with no hope of escape downed their weapons and accepted capture. Miklos broke away from Edric "You wont get me your gonna die." he shouted swinging a long handled axe in a wide figure of eight. Xena darted and ducked as the blade whizzed past to left and right and then she ducked in and hooked it with the sword then she twisted and brought her blade up under his arms. Miklos dropped the axe and ran away straight into the soldiers. Edric stuck it out a bit longer and he lunged and slashed with his curved sword. Xena ducked and their swords met and clashed and clashed again then she kicked him in the gut and his head came forward and she swung her left fist and the butt of her sword together into his face sending him spinning off to her left and then he came back and his sword slashed the air then their swords met once, twice and then she roundhouse kicked him and he found himself looking up to Xena`s sword pointing down at him. Edrik lay still til the soldiers pulled him up and chained him along with the rest of his crewmen.

Xena swore under her breath, so much for the brave warrior seaman she thorght. King Clydemes rode up surounded by armed guard of officers." Hail Xena Warrior, close thing, yes?" Xena smiled." Yes and thank you for being so timely." she said thinking he could have gotten here a bit sooner. She looked around and saw soldiers were chopping at what was left of the burning gates and then the Patolians come out with their prisoners and joined the soldiers. Xena introduced to the King the notables who joined them." These are the good people of Patolis and your subjects, the mayor Boromia and the captain of the millitia Davos and the council of elders." she said. The Patolians bowed stiffly but he waved that formality away." No ceremony gentlemen please I was only too pleased to help. These raiders will pay for their crimes I assure you." he said and gave a stern look toward the pirates.

Gabrielle sidled up next to Xena."Does he always talk like that."she whispered." Only when he is being official." Xena kept her voice low as she watched the Patolians. Boromia wouldnt say anything, and Jarred who`d also appeared just stood silently fuming with his arms crossed and then she saw Sara came with some others. It was going to be up to her if anything was going to happen and Xena quickly said." There is one more raider for you to arrest Clydemes. ME." Taken aback Gabrielle cried." Xena no." In one swift move Xena turned and her balled fist punched Gabrielle in the face and Gabrielle fell at her feet cmpletely knocked out. Xena bent and touched her cheek hateing what she had just done, and she looked up into a faceful of swords protecting the shocked king. Xena rose and looked at Clydemes." She would have tried to stop me and they deserve justtce." she said looking to the Patolians." I hurt, humiliated and stole from these people and I was never punished for it." Then she threw down her sword and her other weapons in surrender. The townsmen and women, turned to the king and waited to see what he would do. Clydemes pronounced loudly." Arrest Xena; Warrior Princess and put her in the jail and guard her well." The closest soldiers grabbed Xena and chained her wrists and Clydemes said to Xena." I dont want you changeing your mind." he said and as she was led away Xena said to him." Please, look after her."

Gabrielle woke with her head buzzing like a hive of angry bees and her face feeling strangely odd and numb on the left side of her face. She looked up at a fuzzy looking king Clydemes looking concerned over her." Lay still be calm, you took quite a blow my healer thinks you may be concussed." She put a hand to her ckeek and winced with pain." Xena ?" Clydemes nodded." Dont worry she cant touch you. Your quite safe now." Gabrielle turned stiffly to him."No it`s not that where is she?" She winced and suddenly thorght he might have killed her already." Safely locked up. She said you would try to stop her, what did she mean?" Gabrielle winced painfully." From giveing herself up. I know Xena did some terrible things to these people and they do deserve to have justice for the way she treated them but Xena has also done so much good too, she stayed and protected them when she could have walked away and pretended not to know." Clydemes frowned." I did send her on this mission." he admitted." But I think I should also hear what these people have to say." he said. Gabrielle nodded sadly she felt horrible not just because she was hurting but she didnt like what she was haveing to do. Clydemes stared at her obviously concerned." Right now I want you to see my healer, you look positivly green."

There was no serious damage just badly bruised and the king`s healer let her go with warnings should she feel worse to return to him. She made her way back to the apartment and saw Jarred by the water fountain. He looked sheepishly at Gabrielle and she stopped him before he walked away." Who is the woman with white hair and why did you attack me?" He looked startled." Sara, we, she." The man suddenly cried." You dont understand it was all my fault she warned me and I didnt listen and Xena took her revenge. Me I could understand but what those men did to were like animals. It`s true I did try to rouse the people against Xena but I didnt think she would carry out her threat." he groaned and Gabrielle put a hand on his shoulder." Sara is your lover?" she asked and he sighed." My wife, but she dosnt feel she can...come to my bed." he swallowed hard and whiped his face and Gabrielle thorght poor man." I`m sure she wouldnt blame you for what happened." Jarred`s eyes looked into hers." Oh little girl so trusting so nieve." Gabrielle bridled." I`m not a little girl. I`ve been married." she said." What happened did he hurt you?" he asked." No he died, Callisto killed him in an act of revenge." Jarred said." I`m sorry. I guess I`ve made a complete mess of things." Gabrielle shook her head." With her maybe, with me no."

Thanks for all reviews much appreciated. Thanks to all who are following.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Clydemes summond Boromia, Jarred, Sara and Davos and a few others to listen to their grievances and the town waited for the rest of the day and night to find out what decision Clydemes had come to. The next morning the word went out they were to gather at the square at noon and now under the sweltering glare and heat of the midday sun the people of Patolis were waiting. Only those sick or with small children were exempt from attending. There was a buzz of chatter in the crowd, would it be a prison term or execution? Gabrielle nodded to the mayor, the millitia captain and Jarred in the front row and slowly wandered through the crowd and tried not to think what it might be, whatever it was it was going to be bad. Near the back of the huge throng she found the person she was looking for."

Sara isnt it? I`d like to thank you for helping me with the injured man the other day, I couldnt have done it without you." Sara stared ahead." I was glad to help." she said but she didnt seem glad at all to Gabrielle, she seemed to be on edge." Well I know it cant have been easy helping me I doubt many would have done that given my friendship with Xena." Sara suddenly resumed her glassy eyed stare, perhaps she shouldnt have mentioned " friend" and " Xena" in the same sentence Gabrielle thorght."He was hurt." Sara answered flatly and Gabrielle said." Well thanks anyway, Jarred told me you all had a pretty rough time when Xena was here last and it must have seemed like history repeating when she came back." Sara frowned." Rough time, yes you could call it that."she said somwhat acidly. Gabrielle stared into her eyes and saw they wernt black, they held a desperation in them and Gabrielle sighed." You know he still loves you." she said rather too quickly and Sara suddenly looked shaken." No he cant,your wrong not after that." She went on to say more but broke off and turned to look to the dias." Look, I know I`m saying this all wrong, you know the bad Xena and I only know the good, but if you two continue to stay apart the old bad Xena wins because that is what she wanted and whatever the Xena I know does she cant change that, but you can. He does love you , he thinks of nothing else, even his little statues all have your face." Gabrielle said. The woman stared at her at first in confusion and then she looked in the direction to where Jarred was standing "They do?" she said weakly and Gabrielle touched her arm and felt her tremble." Talk to him Sara, and let the past die. For both of you." she said and then walked away because she saw the king coming out of the Basilica. Clydemes stood by the table and said." You are all here today to bare witness to the punishment of the prisoner Xena for her crimes against you." then he looked to the captain of his guard." Get the prisoner, Xena." he said.

Xena sat with her back to the wall of the cell, she could just see the light coming through the tiny barred window. All she could see was a patch of sky and felt a cool brease coming into the cell which she was thankful for as it would have been uncomfortably hot in there and she wondered how long it was going to take Clydemes to decide what to do with her. The only person she had seen was the toothless jailer with her food bowl he`d grinned at her but all that solicited was a warning growl to put him off. Then she heard the march of many boots coming down the corridor. They stopped outside and the door was flung wide open.A helmed Captain of the king`s guard stood in the doorway." Get up the King requires you come, now, and dont make any trouble or I`ll be happy to kill you right here." he said coldly. There were times when he didnt like his job and this was one of them. He was a good soldier and he heard and admired Xena for her prowess in battle and he didnt like what he had to do. Xena rose from the straw and two soldiers came in and undid the chains holding her to the wall and pushed her out of the cell where another chained her wrists. then the escort of six marched the prisoner out of the jail and toward the town`s square.

The excited crowd at seeing them pressed forward eagerly to get at Xena and tear her apart, screaming angrily at her they pushed at the escort all the way to the dias and the royal guard stationed around the square had difficulty controling the mass and not let it turn into a riot." Xena Warrior Princess of Amphipolis. You have confessed to very serious crimes commited against the people of Patolis. I`ve heard the witnesses, do you wish to contest this or change your plea in any way?" the king said and everyone in the square waited for Xena`s answer." No, I am guilty." she said clearly and the agrieved crowd made a noise, a strange groan." Do you have anything to say before I pass sentence upon you?" Clydemes said. Xena turned to the Patolians." I only want to say how sorry I am for what I did to you." she said looking at them, she saw all the people she knew, her victims, including the men who had fought beside her against the pirates but now they too wanted to see her punished. The crowd noise grew and they shouted and drowned her words not wanting to hear her. Clydemes waved them to silence." Xena of Amphipolis. You have cruelly inflicted pain and humiliation on these people and that deserves no less a punishment. I understand you fought to protect Patolis in it`s danger, and for that I shall be merciful. you deserve death but I sentence you to be beaten before the people, one dozen strokes. To commence forthwith." Xena was shocked at what he had said and the Patolians were stunned, nobody could quite believe his anouncement and then Clydemes spun Xena round so her back was to them and drew a line in chalk across the small of her back." Not above this line." then he drew another across her thighs." And not below this." he said and handed the short rideing whip he carried to one of the soldiers. Xena stared at Clydemes and forght down the lump in her throat. He couldnt mean it she thorght and then someone behind her in the crowd began to laugh. It was Jarred, and he was laughing almost manicly as he saw what the king intended. Others began to laugh as well and Xena swallowed hard again. Clydemes had certainly thorght of a most fitting punishment and she realised that as she had surrendered herself so she had to go through with it and let him beat her.

Clydemes said." Begin." The crowd cheered as the soldier swished the leather bound rod through the air. Two soldiers undid her chains and pulled her over the table then tied her arms securely to the legs. Xena then felt her skirt being lifted out of the way. The captain shouted." One." Xena gritted her teeth and the whip rose and made contact with a loud crack. Seerring pain shot across her backside and the crowd cheered loudly." Two." Xena yelped and In a corner of a shop doorway not too close but able to see the horrid specticle Gabrielle felt sick and closed her eyes trying not to cry. She`d heard the witnesses telling Clydemes what had happened to them, at least this was better than the excecution Xena should have been given." Three." Xena screamed and Gabrielle couldnt bare to look and buried her head in her hands. Xena gripped the table legs her backside felt on fire," Four." Xena yelped." Five." she howled but it was lost by the sound of the crowd`s cheering." Six." She forght down the feeling of wanting to break free. She wanted to fight back and take revenge and she strained against her bonds and yelled." Seven." Xena bucked and squirmed and the crowd cheered." Eight." There was no way to avoid the pain and Xena screamed." Nine." how much more?." Ten." Her screams were going unheard because of the crowd noise and Clydemes was stone faced as "Eleven." landed." Twelve." brought a final cry and Xena collapsed shakeing and trembling over the table. Clydemes held up his hand to silence the crowd." Are you content that justice has been done?" he said and for a moment the silence was heavy in the square as the Patolian front row bent their heads together and discussed whether they were. Gabrielle raised her head from her hands and feared they would demand more but Boromia stepped forward and said." We are content sire." Clydemes gave a signal to the soldiers and they untied the prisoner. Xena rose stiffly and kept her eyes on the floor. Clydemes said."Now Go."

Xena staggered from the dias on legs like jelly and she headed away as fast as she could. Every step was an agony of movement to her and with head down she forced her way through the jeering laughing crowd seeing nothing and with only the desire to get away. Gabrielle followed a few paces behind her just grateful that it was over. Xena rammed through the apartment door and made straight for the bedroom and fell onto the bed. Gabrielle began to hear the sound of crying and went in to give Xena comfort." Go away." Xena roared from the pillow, Gabrielle sighed and walked to the bed." Xena let me help." Xena raised her head but didnt look at her." I was punished I`m supposed to be hurting now, GO AWAY!" Xena yelled. Gabrielle couldnt believe it, after all she had done worrying and fretting over Xena even getting a punch in the face from her, and now she was shouting at her as if their friendship didnt matter at all. Gabrielle had just about enough of it absolutely furious with the warrior she shouted back." Dont you talk to me like that. I`ve had enough, first you wouldnt talk to me about what you did here and I had to ask them or I wouldnt have learned anything. Then you hit me, knocked me out so I wouldnt speak and the thing is I wasnt going to and now you bellow at me for trying to help you." Gabrielle shouted. " Xena, Is that any way to treat a friend?"

Xena slowly turned to look to her and saw Gabrielle`s face was a mess and then Xena remembered what she had done. "Gabrielle did I do all that to you? oh I`m so sorry." she said but Gabrielle wouldnt be swayed. She crossed her arms and fumed angrily at her which made the bruise on her face look worse. Xena didnt know what to say she really had treated Gabrielle very badly. She hadnt wanted to face it and because of that she had shut her out just like she had tried to do when they had first met. Xena pulled a face and said." I guess you ought to punish me as well." she said. Gabrielle raised her hand threatening to do just that." Xena, dont push your luck." she shouted and Xena thorght gods she means it. She lay there waiting for the blow." Well then do it. If it`s what you want?" she said. Gabrielle sighed." I want you to talk. I want you to tell me everything then I might understand why you did what you did."

"There isnt much to understand. It was about two years before you came into my life and I thorght to raid Patolis at first and I found the better idea was to wait out the winter, safe and defendable and then steal everything in the spring when I left. So I stopped pretending to be a trader and shut Patolis down overnight it was too easy really,I just took the place over. Jarred was just an entertainment to me and he wasnt the only only one, he didnt see it that way and I`d threatened him that if he didnt do as I wanted he would be whipped and his lover forced to "entertain" my men." Gabrielle stopped her." You mean his wife, Sara?" Xena spun round painfully." What? Wife! I didnt know, god`s it`s worse than I thorght." she said and fell back and very quickly rolled on to her front with a cry." I deserved that." Gabrielle said." Go on." Xena turned." Hey when did you get to be so hard?" Gabrielle growled in turn." Since when I got this." she said and pointed to her black eye." Xena winced, " Then take your revenge."she groaned and Gabrielle growled again." I will, but I want to take a look at your wounds. Now go on." She flipped back the skirt and gasped as she realised the pants were stuck with blood and she ran off and came back with a bowl of water and a sponge." Go on." she insisted and began to cut away the sodden garment. Xena gave a sigh. Once she could have diverted the girl but not now she thorght.

" Not much more to tell, I had Jarred whipped at my command and Sara was raped and that scared them all into submission. Then I stole everything when I left." Gabrielle gasped for two reasons first at how casual Xena had sounded saying the words and because she saw just how bad her bottom and thighs looked. " Oh Xena." The welts were raised and firery red and bruised and where they crossed the skin had broken and bled. Then she heard Xena weeping into the pillow and she stopped what she was doing and she put her arms around her." It`s over now Xena it`s over." she said comforting her and she held her until Xena cried herself out. A while later Xena looked up." Thanks Gabrielle." she said." What for?" Gabrielle asked resuming the work on Xena`s rear end." For being there for me even when I screw up." Gabrielle smiled." Hold that thorght for when I punish you for thumping me." Xena winced. Gabrielle suddenly got up and brought her bag." I forgot the salve." she said fishing inside for the little pot and as she did the bag slipped out of her hand and fell spilling the contents over the floor and out fell her purchaces from Jarred`s large well carved representations of erect male penis one black, one with a pink flesh tone rolled out of the packageing toward the bed. "Wow Gabrielle if thats my punishment I think its a great idea." Xena smirked and Gabrielle blushed to the roots of her hair." No it isnt, I didnt know I bought them." Xena reached down and picked one up." When did you go to Jarreds workshop?" Xena asked with a raised eyebrow. Gabrielle blushed again." How did you?" Xena didnt look pleased." That one is Marcus and this is Borias." Gabrielle stared at her." I ordered them to be made." Xena said." I completely forgot about them." Gabrielle smiled weakly but stared at them with fever bright eyes." But they are so.. big." Xena began laughing so hard she had to hold herself as Gabrielle reddened even more and tried to look disaprooveing as Xena subsided." Oh yes and I think we are going to enjoy them. Well why not, we can have some fun." Gabrielle protested. "But you cant Xena." The warrior laughed again." Sure I can I know a great position which we can both get." Gabrielle let out a yell."XENA." then she said a bit calmer." Heal a bit first."


	5. Chapter 5

5

Sara stood at the near corner end of the square away from the main crush of people jammed with her back against the doorjam of a building, she had a perfect view of the dias and she wrung her hands as she waited. Gabrielle had thrown her into confusion not least by what she said but her insistance to meet her eyes had been disconcerting because she wasnt used to being looked at directly anymore. Sara had gotten used to walking through Patolis like a ghost, nobody looked at her and they would stop talking when she passed by and turn away, people she had known all her life pretended she wasnt there and it was as if she had died. A horrible reminder of their own failings because they all knew and nobody had come to her aid on that day.

The king called for the prisoner and when Xena came into the square and was brought to the table the noise of the crowd started a throbbing in her head and underneath that a voice kept saying." Talk to him." Sara tried to ignore it and strained to hear what was said and then she heard Xena say." I did those things I am guilty." Sara suddenly felt she couldnt breathe. She forght down her emotions and then the laughing rose around the square and Sara watched as Xena was put over the table.

As if in a dream she watched the whip rise and fall and Xena`s face turn a picture of agony as she writhed on the table. But the noise of the crowd drowned everything so what Sara saw was a silent tablaux and what she heard was an animal roar. None of it mattered though her heart pounded faster in her chest with each stroke and she felt strangly lightheaded even with the constant drumming in her head and all the time the voice of the bard kept saying. " You can change this, talk to him." The beating went on and Sara watched unable to tear her eyes away first with a feeling of euphoria then with a growing nausia and when Xena was released and she saw Gabrielle follow her Sara slipped away from the scene and ran down the street until she had to stop and throw up. It wasnt how she thorght it would be. She had wanted to see Xena hurt but all she felt was a pain so deep inside her it woke the memories she had tried so hard to bury and she began to cry with heart wrenching sobs.

Sara had never been in the place of Jarred`s workshop, she had heard he had moved there after it happened and even though she knew where it was she found herself outside the door feeling scared and she didnt quite know what had brought her there. She knew Jarred there and she looked around the small area fearfully in case someone would see her going in and as she closed the door Sara realised she needed more light in the gloomy room and she found the flint and lit a small candle and then stared in awe at the display of talent her husband showed in the carved pieces." Everything bares you face." the girl said and Sara looked at the faces, they were very beautiful but she didnt see herself in them. The voice said." Talk to him he loves you." again, and she let out a long sigh. No she couldnt do that she thorght but went on looking and then another thorght said she should go. Panic suddenly claimed her again, she shouldnt be there and she ran for the door it opened suddenly and Sara jumped back and was caught in the light of a torch in Jarred`s hand.

At first Jarred was stunned as he saw the goddess in the form of his wife standing in his workshop then he saw the look of fear in her eyes and he rushed to the curtain and shut it quickly fearing she had seen the Dionesian sex aids. He smiled gently and put the torch through a ring attached to the wall then raised his hands as if in surender. Sara twisted the end of her tunic unaware she was doing it." Sara you came!" she jumped and he slowly and deliberately said." Please dont worry I wont do anything. I wa an arrogant fool, it was all my fault and I should never have put you at risk." Jarred bent and slowly stoked the fire in the pit and carried on." I didnt think it more than an empty threat and Xena ... I`m sorry I hope you can forgive me." He looked up at Sara and his expression was pained." Sara shook her head and his hopes suddenly fell and then she said." It wasnt your fault, you couldnt have stopped her." Her voice sounded small and she turned away." No I couldnt, I could have just let Xena have her way. Instead I called her a whore and was dishonerd by her touch. I should have kept my big mouth shut " and he laughed bitterly." Yes I did lay with her then I found out it was too late." Tears stung her eyes she didnt know what to say execpt." They beat you." Jarred smiled." I would happily bare that again to save you." then she burst into tears. Jarred pulled up a stool and she sat while he ran for a bowl and poured some wine." It`s all I have." he said apologeticly and she sipped, it was slightly stale and she put the bowl down on the table." I thorght you were ashamed of me." her stare fixed on the bowl`s design and she heard him say softly." No never." Neither of them saw on a corner shelf the eyes of an Aphrodite figure began to glow softly.

A few days later Xena stood naked in front of the polished bronze shield and tried to see the reflection of her baskside. It wasnt really working and she couldnt see anything just then Gabrielle walked in her arms full of supplies for the road." Clydemes is distributing the pirate`s booty from their ship." she said and then exclaimed." What are you doing Xena?" Xena shook her head." Tell me how bad is it now?" She spun round and Gabrielle smiled and looked and remembered a line Joxer once wrote came into her head. Sun kissed buttocks and she wanted to laugh but didnt as Xena`s still bore the marks of the whip." Looks good, your almost healed." she said and looked away. Something rankled in the back of her mind and Xena turned back suddenly, Gabrielle was still angry with her." I guess it`s time you burned my tail now." she said and Gabrielle glared at her." Oh Xena dont be silly." Xena took a long breath." Given what I did to your face and the way I treated you." she gave her that look Gabrielle knew only too well." But I dont want there`s got to be a better way." Xena grimaced." You think I want you to? but I`d rather we settle this and if you cant think of another then do it." Gabrielle gritted her teeth." Alright what do you suggest six of the best?" Xena gave a rueful laugh." Thats nothing my mother would be much worse." Gabrielle grumbled." Then I`ll ask her to do it." Xena looked horrified." Oo thats mean, you dont know my mother, once I couldnt sit for nearly a whole moon season cos she got mad at me." Gabrielle`s eyes grew wide." Gods what did you do?" Xena walked to the bed and sat down." I had the job looking after the pigs and stop them from getting at the neighbours crops, I hated that job, hated the pigs and I thorght if I let them do it mother wouldnt ask me again, the neighbour lost his crops and complained to her. I never seen her look so mad before, she took the washing paddle and did it, over her knee, panties down and that damn paddle and believe me I cried buckets." Gabrielle laughed. "Always naughty, I got a spanking once and then my father hugged me and said all was forgiven and forgotten. Right a paddlIng it is then but I`ll have to go and find one." Xena pulled a face." Great." she growled. Her mother had been a lot tougher with her but Cyrene had to bring up three wayward children on her own and run a tavern to boot and she hadnt been so forgiving, Anphipolis had lost a part of it`s harvest that year through her actions and her mother hadnt let her forget it.

Gabrielle stared, she had been looking at a naked Xena for nearly a candle mark and she was getting turned on she moved to the bed." Oh rats if I do that you wont be able to show me that position you were talking about?" she said trying to look inocently at her But Xena wasnt fooled and suddenly saw the glow in Gabrielle`s face. Their enforced wait was over and Xena pulled her close and unlaced her halter top and found a firm nipple." I`ll do better than that." Then she kissed the nipple and bent Gabrielle back and laid her down on the bed, and Gabrielle groaned. It wasnt just sex, they made love. Hands caressed places touched by tender kisses, tonges explored closer more intermately and then the dildo`s thrust home their union until they climaxed and lay panting. Gabrielle looked into blue eyes." I`ve never heard you scream like that before, did I hurt you? I love you so." Xena laughed and looked into her sea green eyes." You didnt hurt me sweetheart I loved it and I love you, do you want to go again?" Gabrielle hungrily kissed her." This wont get you out of your paddling."she said and Xena grinned. This time their loveing was a litte more leisurely but no less intense.

Epiloge

It was time to leave. Xena and Gabrielle walked down the street first stopping at the stable and collected Argo then Xena saw Clydemes talking to a group of people and groaned, she really would have prefered to have left Patolis unnoticed but there was no chance of that now and they joined the group. Clydemes gave a slight nod to her and and handed her a scroll." Here`s the judicial record just in case some bounty hunter tries to claim you. I believe a bounty for you is outstanding." Boromia fumbled and coloured then would look at the warrior when Xena looked at him but she took the scroll and thanked Clydemes. The king walked off to his army waiting outside the gates and Xena turned to the mayor." Boromia I want to apologise for my." The mayor raised a hand." Princess, that`s what you are to me and what I will always see you as. You have already paid as far as I can see." He said for once not fumbling over it and Xena nodded in acceptance. Then she saw two figures standing some way off, close but not together and as Xena and Gabrielle went toward them Jarred spoke. " I`ve come to say goodby to Gabrielle." Xena flashed a smile." Good. I only want to say how deeply sorry I am for what I have done to you." He nodded slowly." Accepted." he sald coldly and didnt hold out his hand in reconciliation. Then Xena went to the other figure hidden beneath a hood." I have not come to ask forgiveness Sara, i am sorry for the terrible wrong I did you." then she stepped back and walked away. Gabrielle looked at them both and Sara held out a hand. " Thank you bard, your words have been a help." she said and Gabrielle smiled and bent close."Just make your own choice." she said and then to Jarred held out a hand." The goods you sold me were just fine thanks." and then she grinned and left as his face began to redden.

Davos on the wall saluted them as they passed under the gates. Xena and Gabrielle watched as Clydemes mounted and rode off with his men and Xena shielded Gabrielle as they kicked up the sand dragging a bunch of sorry looking prisoners behind them." Now we`ll be eating their dust all day." she said sounding annoyed, but she was glad she wasnt also in chains with them. they walked along the beach past the charred remains of the catapult and saw men running about on the ship working on the rigging." Clydemes has given it to Patolis to start tradeing again." Xena explained and Gabrielle smiled." Oh that`s good so it worked out then. Do you think Jarred and Sara will get back together again?" Xena looked at her." Some of it worked out alright but I`m afraid Jarred and Sara have a lot of issues to work out, I only hope they manage to make a go of it." She said sadly. It would take months maybe years for those sort of wounds to heal and even then might never. They were strong though and had a good chance she thorght.

They were in no hurry and walked on for some time alongside the forest and a while later they dived into trees. It was slow going picking their way through the undergrowth and when they came to a running stream by a glade they stopped and Xena said." We`ll rest here for the night." Gabrielle it unusual for them to stop so early but she set camp while Xena undid Argo`s saddle and grabbed the water skins and went to the stream. When she returned to camp the little fire burned merrily and the stew was cooking and then they ate and watched the forest darken as the sun went down. Then suddenly Gabrielle had the paddle in her hand and slapped her palm and said." Right Xena, its time." then she pointed to a spot in front of her." You know why I`m punishing you?" she said sternly and Xena shifted and looked down at her feet.." Because I hurt you and I`m very sorry." she said." I know you are now we are going to put that right." Gabrielle pointed and said." Over that fallen tree if you please." Xena obeyed and laid over the trunk and Gabrielle held her steady round the waist and pulled her pants down and Xena waited with clenched fists for the first strike then Gabrielle took a big breath and raised the paddle, then she stopped and laid the paddle down." I cant do it, more the point I wont do it Xena. We have to think of something else I am angry about what you did but I cant do that." Xena rose somewhat relieved but even though she didnt relish the thorght she said." Maybe we should go and see my mother." Gabrielle laughed." Or a blacksmith. Alright if you insist but I wont put the salve on your butt, you can suffer it." Gabrielle warned and sat down." You know I just thorght I havent thanked you." Xena looked puzzled," For what?" Gabrielle smiled." For saveing me and not putting me on a ship." Xena hugged her." Your welcome my love, but I should be thanking you. You did the sensative chat thing with Jarred and Sara, and now this, and I bet you asked Clydemes not to punish me too harshly." Gabrielle shook her head." Not the king, that was his own idea." Xena shrugged." Either way. Without you it wouldnt have happened." Hand in hand they walked back to the bedrolls.

The End.

Thanks to all who have followed and for all the feedback it has been appreciated.


End file.
